


So Close

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven roses - one on top of his desk in each class.</p><p>They spelled out “Meet me in the theater after school;” one word attached to each beautiful red rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> alex is bumlets and chris is dutchy.

Seven roses - one on top of his desk in each class.

They spelled out “Meet me in the theater after school;” one word attached to each beautiful red rose.

By the end of the day, Alex was shaking from nervousness and a bit of excitement. He peaked into the door’s sliver of a window but it was completely dark.

As he slowly opened the door, he heard a song he choreographed last year - one of his favorites.

( _so close to reaching that famous happy end_ )

Alex walked down the aisle, heart pounding, as a spotlight illuminated center stage. A familiar face stepped into the light.

Chris.

Alex gasped and almost stopped walking, but he continued his way towards the stage.

Chris held one last rose, shaking and looking adorably nervous. “Alex, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out on a date with me?”

( _almost believing this was not pretend_ )

Beaming, Alex joined him on the stage and nodded. “I-I’d really like that.”

Chris’s face lit up, and he bounced over to Alex but ended up tripping over his feet and fell into Alex’s arms.

( _and now you’re beside me and look how far we’ve come_ )

Chuckling, Alex brushed his hair out of his face and straightened out his glasses.

"Sorry if this was too much," Chris said, blushing.

Alex shook his head. “It was perfect,” he murmured as they both leaned forward, and they had their first kiss.

( _so far we are so close_ )

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
